hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Hyakuji's Plot
Hyakuji for much of its existence has been a sleepy town in Japan, dwarfed by both the major cities in the country like Tokyo and also even by regional cities, the largest of which Kaimu is far larger. Throughout it's history it has suffered both tragedy and success. The town's school has had a particularly eventful history. It originally started as a manor of the Hyakuji Family. When their servents rebelled the manor was burnt to the ground, killing the entire family. While the area around the manor grew into a town, the house itself continued to be left alone and run down. Eventually it was purchased by several wealthy investors and became a private school. The school flourished for several decades until it was burned to the ground in a mysterious fire that started in the library. More time passed and some said that the school was cursed, but the Japanese Government eventually stepped in and purchased the land at a cheap price setting up a high school. It decided to use extra funds to develop a school for students not only from the area, but also to attract students from all over the world who had developed special powers. Hiring rather unique teachers, it aimed to create a truly special place, unique in all the world. Matching this unique and global-apealling situation Hyakuji High School was set up apart from the traditional Japanese School System in several aspects. Hyakuji ended up being just that, each year growing more and more exciting than the next. Season 1: Lich Saga: Hyakuji's summer was filled with adventure and the making of new friends. A newly arrived class filled the halls of the school with new life. While friendships were made and people grew dark forces were growing. The idealistic town of Hyakuji began to have strange occurences happening starting with a strange case known as the 'Mystery of the Golden Skull'. Dubbed 'giant hand monsters' by many began attempting to recover things throughout Hyakuji. These creatures luckily were beaten at each occurrence by students. The summer season drew to a close after a beach trip where even more troubling occurrences came when Shadow, an evil clone of the gym teacher Triyun Kun, was revealed to have begun targeting the school. Luckily Triyun managed to stop him this time but was unable to kill him, a costly mistake for later on. When everyone returned from the Beach they found the source of the Hand Monsters was their history professor Archibald, who was really the ancient Lich Rawanuri. Rawanuri summoned a large army of undead under the command of his personal death knight. In a climactic battle the Hyakuji Ninja Guild and the Students managed to fight the army back and confronted Rawanuri ultimately catching him in the graveyard. But before he could be defeated he summoned a giant creature known as Zoranari. Zoranari consumed the Lich into his own power. In a battle of desperation Zoranari was banished back into the void but he vowed to return someday. Afterward Hyakuji began the process of rebuilding once again. Season 02: Shadow Saga: The adventures of the students of Hyakuji grew more and more numerous as more remarkable students arrived for the new session after summer break. The school's clubs began to get underway more in this session as new teachers arrived as well. Yet all was again not well in Hyakuji. Shadow had rebelled from his holders and created the Hidden Guild of Shadows which began launching its sinister plans in Hyakuji, corrupting some students, and attempting to systematically take out the teachers. Though Shadow's plans were initially though thwarted, his surprise attack on the Hyakuji Ninja Guild began a dark day in Hyakuji which culminated in him resummoning the great snake demon Orochi from a great tomb. In a battle where Triyun and Ayame Tatsuya, two teachers managed to take down Shadow and his top associate Menkong Su'un therebye weakening Orochi enough for the students to destroy Hyakuji was returned to balance. Season 03: The Seven Saga + Christmas OVA: The winter session of Hyakuji began on a bit of an odd note. A spoiled rich young boy known as Master Fudo (successor of the Fudo family, one of the three great ancient families of Hyakuji) got it in his idea to capture all the girls in the world starting in Hyakuji High School and marry them. He successfully incapacitated the teachers and took the girls hostages. As the male student population of Hyakuji fought to rescue their teachers and female counterparts, they faced some of the most unusual villians they had ever come across. While the men engaged in a endless battle with a huge army of Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts-Servitude trained Butlers, the women entered their own battle with words against Master Fudo. Luckily, Master Fudo was persuaded away from his course of action and things returned to normal for Christmas. As the christmas spirit faded, an old enemy returned however. The Seven of who Zornari was a member of finally managed to revive all of themselves. Their power proved insurmountable no matter what the by now seasoned heros of Hyakuji threw against them. It was at this time that they were all absorbed by a darker evil, a evil man turned demi-god began to show his thousand year old plan, that the events of the summer had started came to fruition. As teachers and students ascended the spire created by this new evil they found the remnants of the Lich Rawanari who gave them a weapon to release the Seven. After a devastating battle in the top of the spire, Triyun was able to use the weapon given to him to release part of the Sevens spirit. As they fought inside the dark demi-god it distracted him long enough for Hyakuji's heros to seal him in the void. Hyakuji was at last free from the threat of the Seven. Season 03.5 Gwang Arc This story was of Triyun's former nemesis Gwang returning to once again Harass him. He hired on a team of mercenaries to assist him. He used his vampiric powers to form an army of ghouls, using Triyun's ex-fiance` to distract him while he launched an all out assault against Hyakuji. Luckily Triyun's current love snapped him out of his daze and together Triyun and his nephew Kashim fought Gwang while The students of Hyakuji held back the armed forces. Simultaneously a small group within the Japanese government launched an attack with their 'team psyche' to cripple the elemancer tower to prevent those within from helping. It was their hope to use Gwang's attack to eliminate the thorn in their side that was Hyakuji. Unfortunately as Gwang failed so did their asperations. Though many good elemancers died in the process. Season 04: Shadow Games Saga: The spring session was the first relatively peaceful session of Hyakuji. People went about with their lives. New threats emerged, but nothing escalated into something major... at least until summer began to give way to the cool winds of Autumn... Unable to wait any longer, Bakura, the ancient spirit that haunted Hiro Tsukasa’s Millennium Ring (found during an expedition to Egypt) began his bid for power. After taking total control of Hiro’s mind the Spirit manipulated several students, appealing to their strong desire to gain power, into performing his bidding to unleash the Shadow Games once more into the mortal world. As friends turned upon friends chaos began to mount as Bakura’s plot began to cause several students to disappear from existence. In actuality, the missing students had been sent to a small portion of the Shadow Realm located inside the Millennium Ring, this transaction needed by Bakura for his mission; though trapped they were left unharmed. Once enough souls had been gathered Bakura managed to separate his being from Hiro Tsukasa’s (banishing Hiro with the students) and gain his own body via the sacrifice of one student; Crazy Ayte. However, one student’s death would not be the final tragedy. As Bakura’s powers slowly grew with each passing day he began to prepare for his true mission. Gathering the students who held the other Millennium Items atop a building in downtown Hyakuji, Bakura reclaimed the Items he had once given and revealed his true intentions. Driven by his deep rooted hatred of all humanity spawned from the atrocities seen when he originally lived back in Ancient Egypt, Bakura had aligned himself with a lesser known Egyptian God… Zorc Necrophades, the Dark God of Destruction. His true goal was to gather all Seven Millennium Items and use them to resurrect this being. Though the students tried their best and even recieved aid from the Millennium Puzzle Bearer possessed by the one to originally stop Bakura, Pharoh Atem, failed to hold back his desire. Utilizing all Seven Millennium Items Bakura completed the ritual and in mere moments the entire sky had blackened as huge portals to the Shadow Realm opened spilling constant streams of monsters into the city. Zorc, meanwhile, emerged from the sky in the form of a massive beast and with no time to spare began to demolish the city quickly washing the streets into a sea of flames. The students, joined by those now freed from the Shadow Realm, mounted a massive assault against Zorc while Hiro faced Bakura alone to keep him from interfering any longer. After a few initially well planned attacks a flaw had appeared in Bakura’s plan. Though it had taken much work, the students were able to actually damage the supposed God of Destruction. In his rush to finish Bakura had incorrectly finished the ritual and now though Zorc was summoned his powers were incomplete and thus in the realm of feasibly being defeated. Showing a true lack of compassion for the one who set him free, Zorc sacrificed all of Bakura’s life essence to complete what had been failed and achieving all of his powers began regenerating all the damage the students had so skillfully done. Things began to look bleak as even with Hiro’s added magical powers the students could do nothing to harm the hideous God. As Zorc’s destructive path began to turn upon the school salvation finally came from above. A huge inter-dimensional rift opened in the sky rocketing back from nowhere the giant robot Hyakuzor and at its helm was the missing and former Principal of Hyakuji, Ayumi Hitagawa. Quickly assessing the situation she had three students pilot the newly modified Hyakuzor in a desperate attempt to finish off Zorc. Though the students alone could no longer do anything to help, the finale showdown would inevitably have to be between the Dark God of Destruction and a giant human-made God of Steel. Utilizing a new Overboost System that drew upon the very life force, will and desires of its pilots Hyakuzor managed to overcome Zorc despite all logical odds and defeated the creature blasting it into oblivion. Things quickly returned to normal with Zorc’s fall and in a matter of minutes all the invading monsters had vanished. As if to wrap up things in one neat package a mysterious Egyptian man know as Shadi revealed himself and claimed that it had been his family’s responsibility to watch over the Millennium Items and guard them from ill use. Vowing to never again allow the Seven Items out of his sight he departed as quickly as he arrived with all Seven Items in tow. Season 05: Darkness Saga*: *There was never quite an actual IC conclusion to this nor really and over-reaching site-wide plot. For sake of progress a logical conclusion has been fabricated. -Hiro Ayumi Hitagawa has resumed her role as Principal of Hyakuji and the new Fall Semester was prepped to begin with little sign of danger on the horizon. However, things were no longer as light-hearted as they once were. With growing student interest in a local mafia-style group known as the Wo-Shing Society and the emergence another similar group known as Kyrios. As students quickly began to sign away their free time to supporting these two organizations the tensions among everyone began to escalate. Meanwhile, working with the Japanese Branch of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense Hiro established a secret organization, known as Arcadia, indepent from the power play in the streets. While the day held Wo-Shing and Kyrios pushing closer and closer to war the night held the students secretly in Arcadia hunting supernatural based problems in hopes to end the rising ammount of bad energy in the city. Things finally came to a head as Wo-Shing and Kyrios engaged in an all out brawl in the downtown area of Hyakuji during broad daylight. As student fought against student, friend turned on friend and the area of town became ruined. Worst of all, amid this fight many innocent bystanders were injured and even a few killed. After the battle ended a special school assembly was held where Principal Hitagawa adressed every student and pleaded for them to stop the sensless violence noting that the city had enough problems with trouble constantly being drawn in and that students fighting amongst themselves would only make things even worse once another real crisis happened. Afterwards things began to calm down... Wo-Shing began to lay low to avoid any possible attacks from the Police and meanwhile Kyrios quickly fell apart due to leadership disputes ending much of the gang wars. Unfortunately, Arcadia's war against the night remained unrelenting as the ammount of negative supernatural energy in Hyakuji continued to ominously grow. Season 06: Dieu Saga*: *This Saga was not officially Roleplayed out IC. It was always intended to occur as End of Eva-styled final story for Hyakuji but more than likely would have never been correctly pulled off. Characters have instead been assigned fitting roles where needed to convey said story. Also, this is only an overview...time provided I shall finish the very long, mayhaps novel-length work of this Saga -Hiro With more and more odd, but unconnected, events occuring in Hyakuji it was clear that something big was bubbling behind the scenes. In a sudden and surprising announcement the Mayor of the city, a rarely present figure, announced that the school would be drastically remodeled along with the town itself. Even so far as being renamed. By this point much of the Hyakuji Faculty had dissapated to either other jobs or the few remaining leaving out of disgust at the announcement. Arcadia was disbanded and even Wo-Shing reorganized as their leaders departed. Only Principal Hitagawa remained out of a sense of duty to her students, though having had her job replaced by another she instead retired to live at the small shrine her family owned. Over the ensuing months things grew more and more unlike the previous happy chaos of Hyakuji. Threats from out of this world villains ceased and everyone's life instead became increasingly involved with the drama of day to day life and human interactions. However, behind all this the negative supernatural energy continued to grow. This growth began to quickly manifest itself in the form of radical weather occurences and even light tremors. Sensing that a crisis was approaching Eiji, one of the former heads of Wo-Shing, began to travel abroad seeking for news of the original teachers in hopes of beseeching them to return and investigate things. Unable to turn up anything Eiji was finally led to a secluded, self-sufficient, Academy located in a oddly mysterious forest called Academia Beluosus. This school, similar in many ways to Hyakuji, catered to the hidden side of reality serving as a school for Supernatural creatures. With no surprise Eiji discovered that former teacher Hiro Tsukasa had relocated here. After voicing his concerns, Hiro kindly resigned from his position at the Academy and returned to Hyakuji along with Eiji. The two couldn't have arrived any sooner as a earthquake of immense proportions began the moment they returned cracking the very ground in half at some areas of the city. From within these cracks began to crawl forth demonic-like beings of varying apperances. The odd army of dark beings wasted no time revealing their intention as they began to attack anything and everything in the city. Though Hiro had his suspicions about the source of the problem there was no time for theories as the unlikely duo rushed into combat with the creatures. Though on an individual scale each creature was quite weak in comparison to either fighter's power, the sheer numbers being presented made it quite clear that without some change in the situation Eiji and even Hiro would soon grow too tired to fight. However, to their surprise help was on the way. In another surprising twist the members of the disbanded Arcadia appeared, garbed in their uniforms, led by Fenrir and Celestial, two former and well acquainted students of Hiro's. Now, as a collective force, the group began to fare better against the growing horde despite the fact that no end seemed to be coming for the ammount spilling forth from the splits in the Earth. As Arcadia, led by Hiro, held its ground Eiji departed to seek out Wo-Shing. Appealing to the veteran members among the restructured group and finally besting the new leader in combat, Eiji re-assumed command and reasoning that Wo-Shing's existence relied on the city's existence ordered the group to go join Arcadia in battle. Wo-Shing and Arcadia, side by side, joined by an increasing number of students swept into the fight began an all out assault pushing a path towards one of the splits in the Earth. However, upon their arrival there seemed no way to seal the area. To make matters worse more areas of the ground were torn asunder as mysterious Phantoms appeared and quickly took the shape of former Hyakuji villains. Though mere recreations of the originals the chilling alliance of the likes of Cain, Shadow, Rawanuk, Men'Kong and even Bakura proved just as powerful. Things began to look desperate as the students began to loose ground when seemingly out of nowhere Triyun returned leading the Ninja Guild he had left in other's capable hands to run in his absence. With added numbers and the charismatic leader who had seen the students through many battles in the past the group fought on with higher morale. Quickly realizing the cause was some other source Triyun demanded Hiro, having the best grasp on the supernatural, to depart from the center of the city and seek out the source. Leaving the Student Alliance in the hands of Triyun, Hiro, along with Celestial, departed with a small number of students as they quickly began to move deep into the forests that surround Hyakuji. Troubling for the students Hiro seemed to know exactly where to go as he led the group to a small Shrine not noted along any sign or path. Fighting their way in past armed men garbed in black suits the group reached a large chamber that seemed much like a meeting room as they came face to face with the source of the problem: a group of people known as the Council of D. Commending the students on their success Hiro finally revealed his hands stating that Principal Hitagawa had long ago broken her oath with the Council and told him of them. As if tearing off the final layers to the series of shocking revelations, the Council kindly began to explain themselves to the students before them. The Council of D was formed long ago during Japan's Meiji Era as Hyakuji was just founded. In truth, before their founding the area of Hyakuji was merely a small nameless village. However, a odd and ancient ritual performed by the current Hyakuji Clan Head (and village leader) resulted in one young girl's life being sacrified to create a being of ultimate power; changing the innocent victim into a Goddess. The young girl was then named Dieu and utilizing her power the few who had aided the Hyakuji Family Head hoped to achieve their various goals. However, they had not anticipated Dieu's reaction... confused and angry the Goddess began to rampage and the group saw no action left other than to seal her away. After this the Hyakuji Family, along with three other powerful families (Yuki, Fudo and Yoshima) formed a group know as the Council of D. This Council, using the advent of technology to their aid were able to manipulate the slumbering Dieu's power to create a city rivaling those closer to the capital. However, to uphold this grand illusion the Council had created they quickly learned that they would need to manipulate what went on in town which in turn would have a direct effect on Dieu's emotions and thus regulate Hyakuji. From the very start, the founding of the school, the arrival of every single student and teacher, each new villain that discovered the mysterious city; all of it was hand picked, manipulated and worked to happen because the Council of D willed it so to regulate Dieu's power. Angered and bitter at this revelations the students present questioned Hiro for not telling them sooner. However, admitting that now was not the time Hiro proceeded to question the Council before him as to the current problem. The explination was lengthy, but in short there had been a growing gap between the remained Elder members of the Council and the more newly appointed ones. The drastic changes and renaming of the city came as the remaining three Elders were ousted. Wanting desperately to force Dieu to emmit even greater powers than any other group's legacy the new Council made many drastic changes. However, these new alterations had servered only to disturb Dieu more and more finally pushing the Goddess to awake. Arising with hundreds of years of anger left only one desire in her heart; to erase the land once called Hyakuji from existence along with all living beings associated to it. As Councilman C drunk upon the past months of weilding such controlling power began to rant upon how the aftermath of Dieu's rampage could mean a full rebirth for the new city the Shrine began to collapse as another earthquake rocked the land. Though Hiro and the Students survived the collapse thanks to being saved at the last minute by two odd people garbed in old tattered cloaks. The two presented themselves as Councilman M and H, two of the ones ousted and admitted to the Students that despite their want to keep Dieu in check rather than abuse her powers brought about their fall they still feel they did not do all they could to stop the decay of Hyakuji. Pleading with Hiro the two venerable Councilmen begged him to take the Students to see Dieu; what they believe is perhaps the only chance for any safe resolution to the current situation. As Hiro and the Students forged ahead through the forest following the directions of the Councilmen, the fight in the city was taking a turn for the worse. The alliance of Phantoms had made short work of many of the students and soon only Triyun stood to fight. Pushing his power to the limits and making an amazing display of his skill, this last gambit proved too little too late as even the great ninja fell. Unaware of the tragedy in town the only remaining living students had arrived at the ruins of the Hyakuji Family Shrine only to find a final obstacle in their path; Principal Hitagawa. Revealing that the task of the Principal of Hyakuji was to serve as the Stand-In Representative for the Hyakuji Family (all blood heirs having perished) it was her sworn duty to guard Dieu's resting place from access by anyone. Telling Celestial to take the students and go on Hiro decides to stay behind and fight Ayumi in place of the students. As Celestial lead the rest on Hiro and Ayumi began to battle, the Principal revealing that she had enhanced her body with nanomachines for greater speed, stamina and strength as well as other nanomachines to simulate various powers students of the school had wielded. Though close, the battle soon ended as Hiro ran Ayumi through. In her dying words she revealed that in truth she only wanted for the students to be able to lead happy enjoyable lives and hoped there was still some way to fix the sins from so long ago adding, with her last breath, that in truth she had really harbored deep feelings for Hiro. Meanwhile, Celestial and the other students had gone far into the Hyakuji Family Shrine to find themselves inside a large blue-tinted void. Floating in the center was the source of all the travesties, Dieu. Before anyone could react they found themselves frozen in mid-air around Dieu unable to move. Driven by his anger Hiro caught up to the group and rushed towards Dieu going for the kill. However, with his sword inches from her body a large spike had been called forth by Dieu impailing Hiro dead in his tracks as a flurry of additionally spikes rushed forth adding him to the growing number of deceased. With only the small number of students left Dieu gave them a vision of the outside world. Hyakuji had now been encircled by a giant wall of light that was slowly closing in, erasing the city and all from existence. In these final moments Dieu bitterly gloated of her success pointing out the faults of humanity and assuring the young people that oblivion was a far greater fate than living on. Unable to fight back and having no other options the remaining students began to recount their various memories of Hyakuji, discussing them somberly but with a tint of warm remembrance realizing there was no longer a safety net to stop the current problem. Angered at their happy memories Dieu began to question the students on why they valued Hyakuji and for that matter life in general. While each student answered in turn something surprising happened. Perhaps something in their tone or perhaps more likely the sheer force of their emotion had reached out and touched Dieu. Shedding the first tear of her existence the students were suddenly freed to fall to the ground as the wall of lght outside retreated, repairing the city before dissapating. Thanking the students for sharing their deepest emotions Dieu then revealed that she was wrong. Though the sins committed against her so long ago were great, punishing those today for it solves nothing. Vowing to undo all she had caused Dieu thanked the students once more and with a stream of tears growing informed the students that once she fixed things all memories of their meeting would be forgotten back to before the time the Council of D began to cause trouble. (IE: No one remembers Season 6 happening) Finally, she added that rather than returning to slumber she would remain awake, happily watching the city she now loved developed free from any influences. In a final flash of light everything was restored and, unknown of all that had transpired, the city of Hyakuji forged on same as it ever was. Shin Season 01: Skyworld Saga: Since the forgotten advent of Dieu the city of Hyakuji enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity. Several classes finally reached graduation, and in one piece, and moved on beyond high school life. As faculty departed and new members were hired in the new school semester seemed to be off to a great start. However, good starts always spell trouble... One breezy calm afternoon just as the sun began to set a giant island appeared in the sky pouring a near endless supply of dark Shadow-like creatures garbed in tribal masks into the city. Though apparently not directly hostile these creatures began to comb Hyakuji in search for some unspecified target. In the ensuing chaos several students and other citizens took to a more direct source of resolution attacking the beings on the assumption they meant trouble. This brought forth a soon to be well learned fact that the creatures only attacked when attacked and upon their death cried out to distract more from their collective search to fight. It did not take long before some students got in over their head drawing the attention of a vast number of shadow creatures. However, things would soon turn much worse. Ledah, the music teacher, took to the sky to try and approach the floating island and discover the source of all the chaos. His ascent was quickly cut off by a young boy, named Leon, who was riding the very air on a snowboard. As the two faced off it was quickly revealed that the boy had a mastery of control over the air around them. Meanwhile, on the ground trouble came in two fold as more mysterious figures appeared. The largest gathering of students were faced with a towering giant of a man identified as Master Maro, a Tao Master with the ability to manipulate gravity. Due to the insults on his weight by several people present the seemingly reasonable Maro became angered and put the entire cast present through a gravity induced lesson in pain. Elsehwere, the shadow creatures were now all converging on the Museum seeming to suggest their goal lay there. As some departed from Maro to pursue the creatures their path was cut off by another Tao Master, this time a cowboy-esque gunslinger named Durham. As the three separate fields of battle waged on it became clear that these new enemies were immensly powerful. Leon, despite his young age, managed to carry on blow for blow against Ledah's powerful music ability while Maro and Durham easily canceled out any attacks directed at them, still having the energy and focus to retaliate with their own. During all this, on the rooftop of the Museum, another duel was taking place. A duel of words between Hiro Tsukasa and a fellow sorcerer named Charden. It was within this dialogue that all became clear. The four new enemies were all members of an elite group known as the Apostles of the Stars. The Apostles were a ancient and elite group of the kingdom's best fighters, sorcerers and Tao Masters that served the royal family Mu under direct command of Mu's King; his wishes, desires and utmost defense hinges on their power. Mu was once perhaps the greatest empire in all the world before their zeal for technology advancement left their Island Nation sealed in an alternate realm. As centuries marched on Mu finally gathered enough concentrated power to send forth one or two of its citizens at a time into the real world, but it seemed they would never discover a way to return their homeland entirely; that is without a little help. Through their travels in the real world Mu learned that one of their ancient artifacts, a mighty crystal once used as a limitless power supply dubbed the Angel's Tear had been discovered by humanity. Improperly ID'ed as a Mayan artifact it had been on a world tour display at various Museums for some time. now the pieces of the puzzle were all in place. Storing vast ammounts of energy Mu had tracked the Angel's Tear to Hyakuji where it rested on display for a short time. Materializing in full force and employing the Shadow Creatures to seek out the relic they hoped to take back what was rightfully theirs and using its power return to the real world. However, despite their apparent superior fighting ability not all went as the Apostles planned. Amid an argument with the mysterious Tori Ninja, Hiro accidentally dropped the Angel's Tear shattering it into many pieces. Vowing that they had people who could repair it Charden rushed for the shards while Leon, Durham and Maro kept everyone else thoroughly occupied. Using up most of his magical energies Hiro scattered the shards across Hyakuji, randomly sealing them into various people to make the task of finding, extracting and reforming the Angel's Tear near impossible. Running out of time to stay materialized a final Apostle known as Shiki arrived. This enigmatic being ordered the rest to retreat and used a powerful Tao Spell to immobilize everyone across the city. Escaping through mysterious black portals the Apostles left and no sooner had they done so the remaining Shadow Creatures vanished as well. In the end, despite some slight collateral damage and a few injuries the result of the battle seemed a success for the students of Hyakuji with the chaos claiming only one victim: Sephiroth's Car. Like a great illusion suddenly ending Mu dissapeared from the sky and it was as if nothing had ever happened. However, something did happen. Though their ultimate gambit failed Mu still desires to reconstruct the Angel's Tear and by direct order of Mu's King it is the primary concern for the Apostles of the Stars to continue their mission of retrieving the relic. In the wake of their initial and flashy display not even a few hours later Apostle activity stirred in the city as the groundwork for their goal was laid. Doctor, by direct command of Creed, visited Lillian Arion to offer a trade of his Nanotechnology Research for all her information on Hiro Tsukasa. A required element due to Creed's growing obsession with the man after witnessing him battle during the fight in the city. Meanwhile, in an effort to increase their ranks and odds of finding more shards Charden was sent forth with bottles of Shinkitou, Tao Water, mysterious liquid that when consumed grants the radical and unique Tao Powers the Apostles use for a rare few, the rest recieve only death from consuming it. Charden initially sought the man known as Kuro, settling on his power and disposition as the most likely and worthwhile candidate. However, Charden failed in this attempt and departed from the man's restaurant in anger. Later that night, Charden had a chance encounter with a young girl named Shoko that had snuck into the local pool for a midnight swim. Appealing to her strong desire to find and be reuinted with her brother, Charden convinced the girl to drink the Shinkitou granting her the Tao Power: Clone. With their ranks slowly increasing the war for the shards of the Angel's Tear is about to begin. But what, if anything more than returning to the real world, is Mu's goal? And what of Creed's growing obsession with Hiro? Shin Season 02: Heartless Saga: in progress ~ life TO BE CONTINUED...